One Piece-The Lost Episode: Karakura Town
by Rico 94
Summary: The Straw Hats passed through what Luffy calls a 'mystery door' and ended up in Karakura Town. How would Ichigo react seeing this crew of strange people? This is an answer to L.I.N.A.T's challenge. On a hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1: Karakura

**The following story is a result of me accepting a challenge made by L.I.N.A.T. For the record, this is not related to my Strawhats vs. Arrancars Series. I hope you enjoy. Also, the story place after the time skip for One Piece and after Aizen, Gin, Kaname betrayed the soul reapers.**

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Door and The Mysterious Town: Karakura!

The sun rises over Karakura Town, a town in suburban Tokyo, starting a brand new day. "Good morning, IIIIICCCCCHHHHHIIIIIGGGGOOOO!" Isshin yelled as he charged toward his son, Ichigo, and got slammed to the wall for his troubles.

"For crying out loud." Ichigo said as he walks to the breakfast table.

"You've gotten stronger and not wiser." Isshin said as he wiped the blood from his lip and pointed at Ichigo. "Tell me this young man, why did you slam me to the wall instead of pinning me on the floor?! How do you expect to win if you don't immobilize your opponent? Come on, let's try this again. Show me what you got!" Isshin charged towards Ichigo again.

"Quit bugging me!" Ichigo kicked his father in the face, causing him to fall on the floor.

Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister, was finshed putting breakfast together and gave to her brother. "Here you go, Ichigo." She said.

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo said as he took his breakfast and started eating.

"You too, Dad. You better get over here and eat your breakfast or you're going to be late."

"What you do mean late? Is he supposed to be going somewhere?"

"It's a medical conference and he won't be back until tomorrow." Karin, Ichigo's other younger sister, said while eating her breakfast.

"I know you girls will mess me." Isshin said as he got ready to leave. "But I'll make sure I'll bring you back something nice." He turned to Ichigo and said. "My boy, take care your sisters alright." Then he ran to the poster of his deceased wife and the mother of all three children, Masaki. "Don't worry about a thing! I'll be home real soon, honey!"

"Please stop talking to that memorial poster of mom." Ichigo said to his father.

"Ok well, I'm on my way. See you real soon." Isshin said to his children as he walks out the door.

"Have a good time." Yuzu said to her father then turned to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo turned to his sister in question.

"Dad's not going to be here. So what you do want to eat? I'll make you anything you like."

"Um, whatever."

"Huh? Come on."

"That's no answer." Karin said. "Get with it, you can pick. So make a request."

"Really?" Ichigo said, and then he started to think about what he wants. "Ok then, how about some curry?"

"What?" Yuzu said. "Pick something else. That's what we eat every other night."

"If that's what he wants, I'll have curry too." Karin said.

"Huh?" Yuzu said to Karin. "Use your imagination, I can make something fancier."

"I know that. But your curry is really tasty. I got in my head so you know you got to make or I'll go crazy." Ichigo smiled at his sisters as he continues to eat his breakfast.

_Meanwhile in the New World…_

The Straw Hat Pirates continue their adventure through the wide open seas on their ship, Thousand Sunny. Right now, Luffy, the ship's captain, was sitting in his usual spot; the sunny's head, looking at the sea and thinking about the crew's next adventure or his next meal. Zoro, the first mate, was on the deck, sleeping. Nami, the navigator, was in sitting on the lawn chair on the deck, reading the newspaper. Usopp, the sniper, was fishing with Chopper, the doctor, and Brook, the musician. Sanji, the chef, was trying a new recipe for a desert he wants to give to Nami and Robin. Robin, the historian, was in the library, reading a few of her books. And Franky, the shipwright, was coming up with new things for the ship. Everything was quiet on the ship until…

"Hey guys, check this out!" Luffy shouted getting his crew's attention. The crew expect for Zoro, who was still sleeping, stopped what they were doing and went to their captain.

"What is it, Luffy?" Nami was the first to ask the captain.

"There's some sort of weird door up ahead."

"Weird door?" Chopper questioned.

"What the…where did that door come from?!" Usopp shouted

"Come on, let's go check it out." Luffy said excited.

"Hold on, Luffy." Nami said. "I don't that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Luffy whined. "It's looks cool, I want to see what's on the other side of it."

"What if it's a trap and we all get killed?!" Nami retaliated. "Have you ever thought about that possibility?! Our best option is to go around it and next towards the next island."

"Uh guys…" Usopp said scared. "That door is opening." Nami and Luffy looked at the door and saw it opening, revealing another door and that opened as well showing a bright light.

"What's with that light?" Franky asked his eyes like everybody else.

"It's stinging my eyes." Brook said. "Although, I don't have any eyes. SKULL JOKE! Yo, ho, ho, ho, ho!"

"It doesn't matter, we're going around it." Nami said. "Franky, take the helm."

"Right!" Franky said.

"Nami, I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that." Robin said.

"Why you say that?" Nami asked.

"We're caught in a current heading towards the door."

"WE'RE WHAT?!"

"Oh boy, we're going through the mystery door." Luffy said happily

"This isn't to be happy about here!" Nami shouted as the ship is engulfed the light and the door closes and disappears. The light vanishes and reveals an island unlike any the crew had seen before. The buildings looked more modern and advanced than the ones they've seen, been in, or destroyed. Plus the town is more advanced as well. It's nothing like any islands the Straw hats have been to in the past.

"Hey, there really was an island after all."

"What kind of island is it?" Chopper asked.

"I never anything like this." Robin said.

"What the…The log post!" Nami cried, seeing the needles pointing at different directions. "The needles aren't working like they normally do."

"Who cares?" Luffy said excited. "Let's go! I smell another adventure!"

Nami signed in defeat. "It's look we don't have choice at this point." The crew nodded as the ship headed the docks and they dropped the anchor.

"Morning guys." Zoro said waking up.

"You were asleep this whole time!" Usopp shouted, slapping the air.

To be continued…

* * *

**That's the first chapter. The Straw Hats have just landed in Karakura. Next chapter they will meet Ichigo. It will be posted on June 16th.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Town Outside The New World

Chapter 2: A Town Outside of the New World? Setting Foot in Karakura!

"Where the hell are we anyways?" Sanji asked curious about the island.

"I don't know." Usopp said then he puts on a dramatic face. "Unless we're in the future."

"We're in the future, really?!" Chopper and Luffy shouted excited and with stars in their eyes. Then both of them got nailed in the head by Nami.

"Quit being stupid!" The navigator shouted. "Wherever we are is different than any island we've been to. Look at the log pose." Nami showed the rest of the crew her log pose as they saw three needles pointed in three different directions. "There's something wrong with the magnetic field in this island because this never happened to the log post before."

"So what do we do now?" Franky asked.

"We could explore the island and find someone that could us what's wrong with the log post." Robin suggested. "What do you think Luffy?" Robin looked to her left and saw that Luffy was gone. "Luffy?"

"Where's Luffy?" Brook asked as he and Chopper look around for their captain.

"You don't think that he…" Chopper said

"Yeah, he did." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

"AHHHH, THAT STUPID MORON!" Nami yelled in frustration.

_In Karakura High School…_

"IIICCCCHHHIII…" Keigo shouted, running towards Ichigo and got hit with Ichigo's bag.

"What's up Keigo?" Ichigo greeted his friend.

"Why? You always do almost every day."

"Sorry, it just a reflex I got from my dad." Then Ichigo walked up to Mizuiro. "Hey Mizuiro."

"Hey Ichigo, what's up?" Mizuiro said to Ichigo.

"Nothing much."

Keigo then walked up the two and said to Mizuiro, "Stop! You just saw that, didn't you?! Why do you pretend like I don't exists?!"

Mizuiro ignored Keigo's rant and said to Ichigo, "By the way, have you heard about the strange ship arriving in Karakura Town?"

"A strange ship?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, don't you ever watch the news Ichigo? A strange ship was seen landing near the docks just east of town."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I've heard some of the students plan to go there after school to take a look the ship." Keigo said.

"Is that right?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, are you going there to take a look at it too?"

"I don't know. Maybe, I will."

"Alright cool, I wonder what it looks like." Ichigo walked inside and greeted his friends as class got started.

_At the port…_

"Make sure that nothing happens to the ship while we're gone." Nami ordered as she got off the Sunny and Usopp, Sanji, and Robin.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it." Zoro said before drifting off to sleep.

"No worries, I'll make sure happens to this ship." Franky said.

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we find that idiot we call our captain." Nami said as her group left the dock and into the city.

_Inside Karakura Town…_

Luffy was walking around Karakura town, looking at the city amazed as if he was in a dream. "Whoa, this place is so cool." Luffy continue to wonder throughout the city not knowing where he's going for a few more minutes until he heard his stomach grumbling. "Oh man, I'm starving. I wonder if there's any barbeque places anywhere or some place for me to eat."

"My, my, being hungry in a busy town like this especially in a day like today isn't good." A new voice said catching Luffy's attention. Luffy turned around and saw a man wearing a black kimono, clogs, and a white and green hat.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kisuke Urahara." The man introduced himself. "What about you, young man?"

"Hi there, I'm Luffy. I'm the next king of the pirates." Kisuke's eyes widen when he heard 'king of the pirates.'

'So he's from that world.' Kisuke thought looking at Luffy. 'How did he get here? Unless…' His train of thought was cut off by Luffy's stomach. "Say Mr. Luffy, how about you come with me back to my shop?"

"Really?" Luffy said.

"Of course, I'll see if I had something for you to eat there."

"Okay!"

"Very good, well then follow me." Kisuke said as he headed towards to the Urahara Shop and Luffy followed him. Kisuke kept an eye on Luffy, trying to figure out how the pirate came to Karakura Town.

_Back at Karakura High…_

"Oh right!" Keigo said excited. "It's lunch time! So Ichigo, what do you think the main course is going to be?"

"If you're looking Ichigo, he already left." Mizuiro said, causing Keigo to deflate.

"Again? This takes blowing me off to whole other level."

_On the roof of Karakura High…_

"So you heard about that ship that appeared near the port this morning?" Ichigo said.

"How could you not?" Uryu responded. "It's all over the news and I heard people are going to the docks taking a look at the ship. Nearly all of Karakura Town is at the docks now."

"I heard that rumor too." Chad said.

"Me too." Orihime added.

"Maybe, we should look at the ship as well Ichigo." Rukia suggested.

"Why should we?" Ichigo asked. "You heard Uryu, that place is probably packed. Besides, you don't know what type of ship it is."

"What if the ship is a pirate ship?" Orihime wondered.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Orihime, I highly doubt that's the case. Nobody talk that much about pirates anyone any one unless they're in fairy tales or something."

"Well whether if it is a pirate ship or not we should still check it out." Rukia said. "I felt some unusual spiritual pressure this morning. And I'm sure that this ship is where that spiritual pressure came from."

"Are you sure it's that ship?"

"If it wasn't, we would be taking care of it now would we?!"

"I know how about we vote on seeing the ship." Orihime suggested. "All in favor of seeing the mystery ship say aye." Then Orihime, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu raised their hands and said, "Aye!"

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo shouted.

"Sorry Ichigo, it's a majority rule." Rukia said as she and the other went back to class for the rest of the day.

_With Nami's group…_

Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin were walking throughout Karakura Town, looking for their captain.

"Nice town." Usopp said look at Karakura Town and Sanji did the same.

"Yeah, it's a good to take a girl out of a night on the town." Sanji said imagining him with Nami or Robin on a date in Karakura.

"We're not here to do some site seeing you guys." Nami said to the boys. "We're only looking for Luffy, understand?"

"Yes, Nami -swan." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Whatever." Usopp said still looking at the city. "But everything looks more advanced what we're used of seeing. And besides, this city is too big and too busy. Luffy could be anywhere."

"Long nose does have a point, Nami." Robin said.

"Hey how many people would be at the docks?" a random person asked his friend, catching the pirates' attention.

"I don't know." The second person answered. "I'm guessing most of Karakura Town would be there. The word about some weird ship spread like wildfire."

Nami walked up the strangers and asked, "Excuse me, what do you mean about a 'weird ship'?"

"You didn't hear the news. Some ship with a lion head was seen heading towards Karakura and docked this morning. Everyone is heading towards the docks to take a look at it." Nami's eyes widen when she heard that. "You should go take look for yourself." As the two strangers left, Nami turned back towards her crewmates.

"Wait, they're not talking about the Sunny are they?!" Usopp said in panic.

"This isn't good." Nami said, think about the possibility of the Marines being in the town. "What if the marines are on the island?!"

"There is a possibility of that." Robin said. "But the chances are very slim. I don't see that many posters here. And the currency here is different as well so I doubt we would have to worry about the marines."

"Really, there's a different currency?" Usopp questioned. "Like the time we were in Skypeia?"

"Either way, we have to find Luffy and back to the Sunny." Nami said then remembered the log post. "Wait, we can't go anywhere because of the log post. And by time we get back, there a whole swarm of people crowding around our ship. We're screwed."

"So what do we do now?" Robin asked.

Nami sighed and said, "I guess there's no other way around it. Let's start by looking for Luffy and hope that he didn't wonder off too far. But that's wishful thinking." Nami said to walk the way her group was before they were interrupted. They tried asking people if they're seen Luffy. They gave his description and made sure they don't too much. So far, they had no luck finding their captain.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others were walking towards the pier to take a look at the ship everybody was talking about. Ichigo and Rukia were both in their soul reaper form, just in case they see any hollows and have to get rid of them. Then Rukia felt something off heading towards their direction and stopped.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Orhime asked.

"It's that spiritual pressure again." Rukia said. Then Ichigo and the others felt the same spiritual pressure as well.

"Yeah, I felt it too." Ichigo said. "And it looks like the owner heading this way."

"Where could that idiot be?" The woman with orange hair said.

"We've searched all day." The long nosed man said.

"For we know, he could be stuffing his face right now." The man with blonde hair said blowing a puff of smoke.

The woman with the brunette hair and sunglasses looked over to Ichigo and his friends. "Maybe, we should try asking them." She said and the woman with the orange hair walked over to Ichigo.

"Hey, have you seen anyone wearing a straw hat and has a scar shaped like an X on his chest?" the woman asked.

"No, I can't say that I have." Ichigo said then realize that the woman can see him. "Hold on, you could see me?!"

"Yes I could see you, clear as day." This is now making Ichigo confused because normal humans can't see him or Rukia in soul reaper form until they have the strange spiritual pressure Rukia was talking about.

To be continued…

* * *

**There's Chapter 2, Ichigo found out that the Straw Hats members in front of him could see him and Rukia as if they're normal people. And Luffy is heading towards the Urahara with Kisuke as well as the Thousand Sunny will have civilians crowding around it. Find out what happens next on July 14th.**


	3. Chapter 3: Monsters Appear

Chapter 3: Monsters Appear! Don't Mess With the Hollows!

The woman with the brunette hair and sunglasses looked over to Ichigo and his friends. "Maybe, we should try asking them." She said and the woman with the orange hair walked over to Ichigo.

"Hey, have you seen anyone wearing a straw hat and has a scar shaped like an X on his chest?" the woman asked.

"No, I can't say that I have." Ichigo said then realize that the woman can see him. "Hold on, you could see me?!"

"Yes I could see you, clear as day." This is now making Ichigo confused because normal humans can't see him or Rukia in soul reaper form until they have the strange spiritual pressure Rukia was talking about.

At the peer, people crowd around wanting to see the Thousand Sunny. Many of them had cameras out and took of the ship. Mizuiro and Keigo were in the crowd, trying to see the ship themselves. "So that's the ship everyone's talking about." Mizuiro said. "It looks different than the ships we see today."

"Where's Ichigo?" Keigo asked looking around. "I thought he said he'll be here to see this ship too."

"I'm sure he's on his way." Mizuiro took out his phone and took picture of the Sunny.

Meanwhile on the Sunny, the Straw hat members on the ship were doing some of their normal activities but were distracted the noise from the outside.

"What's with that noise?" Zoro asked irritated.

"I don't know." Chopper said as he looked for what's causing the noise. He looked over the railing and made a scream at what he saw.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" Zoro looked at Chopper's direction and widen his eye when he saw people standing around the ship. "What the hell is going on?!" Then a strange roar was heard. Zoro narrowed his eye and grabbed one of his swords.

"Um, Zoro…" Chopper was cut off by Zoro.

"Not now, Chopper. Something's coming this way."

In Karakura Town, Luffy was following Kisuke to the Urahara Shop. Kisuke looked Luffy as the pirate captain continues to look at Karakura in amazement. 'There's no way he came to this world of the living through that way.' He thought knowing how Luffy and his crew got into Karakura Town. 'I'm the only one who knows how that entrance work. That means someone's is behind this.'

"This place is so cool." Luffy said happily.

"Have you've ever seen a town like this before?" Kisuke asked.

"No, the New World is pretty awesome."

'He still thinks he's in the pirate world. He'll find out soon that this isn't his world.' Then a roar of a hollow was set off.

"Did you hear that?" Luffy asked surprising Kisuke.

'He's able to hear the roar of a hollow as well. So the spirit energy from this morning came from him and eight others.'

In another part of Karakura Town, Nami and the others were following Ichigo to the Urahara Shop as Rukia left to look at the Sunny and Uryu, Chad, and Orihime looked for a person named Luffy.

(Flashback)

"Hold on, you could see me?!" Ichigo said shocked that Nami and her group could him and Rukia.

"Yes I could see you, clear as day." Nami said looking at Ichigo confused. "Why do ask that?"

"Well, you see…" Ichigo tried to find the best way to explain but couldn't.

"Ichigo." Rukia called her friend. "These people, that's where that spiritual pressure from earlier was coming from."

"Really?"

"Yes, there was large amount of spiritual pressure coming from the ship that was reported on the news. And as the day progressed, that spiritual pressure was then divided. The one owner of that spiritual pressure could the person they're looking for."

"What are they talking about?" Usopp whispered to Nami.

"How should I know?" Nami whispered back. "Robin, do you know?"

"I can't say I do." Robin whispered. And Sanji was no help because he was busy flirting with Orihime.

"I'm sorry about that." Rukia said. "I know you have questions for us but I'm afraid we can't answer them at this moment. Oh my name is Rukia Kuchiki. This Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime."

"I'm Nami." Nami introduced herself. "And the guy flirting with Orihime over there is Sanji."

"I'm Robin." Robin said next. "It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm the fearless warrior of the sea, the Great Captain Usopp!" Usopp said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Rukia said. "You said you're looking for a friend of yours? A person wearing a straw hat with an x-shaped scar, is that right?"

"That's right." Nami said. "His name is Luffy, by the way."

"We don't mind helping you look for him."

"Are you sure?" Nami asked. "We can look for him ourselves."

"Of course, it's no trouble." Then Rukia send Uryu, Chad, and Orihime to look for Luffy and told Ichigo to take Nami and the others to the Urahara Shop as she investigates their ship.

(End of Flashback)

'Where did they come?' Ichigo thought. 'And why am I the only one stuck with them?' Then Ichigo heard a roar of a hollow and stopped.

"Huh, why did you stop?" Nami asked. Then the roar sound off again.

"What was that sound?" Usopp said scared.

"Don't know but it didn't sound human." Sanji said. Ichigo was the only of the group who knows what kind of sound it is and he got ready for a fight.

Meanwhile, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime spilt up looking for Luffy in different parts of Karakura but got no luck. "Find him yet?" Uryu asked.

"No." Chad said.

"No." Orihime said sadly.

"Where could he have gone to?" Uryu asked. Then a hollow's roar was heard near their location.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's a hollow." Chad said.

"Looks like our visitors like to stir up trouble, don't they?" Uryu said. "Orihime, you'll keep looking for this Luffy. Me and Chad will handle things here." Orihime nodded and left the two boys. Chad and Uryu got ready to fight the hollows in that area.

Rukia stood on the roof of a building near the docks and saw the Thousand Sunny. "So that's the ship everyone was about." She said to herself. "Like with the group of people from earlier, I'm sensing some spiritual pressure on that ship as well. Now the question is where did they come from? And why are they here?" Then Rukia heard a roar of a hollow nearby and ready her zanpakuto. "I thought as much. There are hollows nearby and they're towards that ship." Rukia leaped off the roof headed for the Sunny.

To be continued…

**Looks like the Straw hats caught of not just everyone in Karakura but they've caught of hollows as well. Find out what happens next on August 18****th****.**


	4. Chapter 4: Major Panic

Chapter 4: Major Panic! Desperate Struggle in Karakura!

'Where did they come?' Ichigo thought. 'And why am I the only one stuck with them?' Then Ichigo heard a roar of a hollow and stopped.

"Huh, why did you stop?" Nami asked. Then the roar sound off again.

"What was that sound?" Usopp said scared.

"Don't know but it didn't sound human." Sanji said. Ichigo was the only of the group who knows what kind of sound it is and he got ready for a fight.

Meanwhile, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime spilt up looking for Luffy in different parts of Karakura but got no luck. "Find him yet?" Uryu asked.

"No." Chad said.

"No." Orihime said sadly.

"Where could he have gone to?" Uryu asked. Then a hollow's roar was heard near their location.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's a hollow." Chad said.

"Looks like our visitors like to stir up trouble, don't they?" Uryu said. "Orihime, you'll keep looking for this Luffy. Me and Chad will handle things here." Orihime nodded and left the two boys. Chad and Uryu got ready to fight the hollows in that area.

Rukia stood on the roof of a building near the docks and saw the Thousand Sunny. "So that's the ship everyone was about." She said to herself. "Like with the group of people from earlier, I'm sensing some spiritual pressure on that ship as well. Now the question is where did they come from? And why are they here?" Then Rukia heard a roar of a hollow nearby and ready her zanpakuto. "I thought as much. There are hollows nearby and they're coming towards that ship." Rukia leaped off the roof headed for the Sunny.

Ichigo was taking Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Robin to the Urahara Shop until he heard a roar and stopped. "Huh, why did you stop?" Nami asked. Then another roar was heard.

"What was that?" Usopp said scared.

"Don't know but it didn't sound human." Sanji said. Ichigo reached for his zanpakuto since he knows what the noise is.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Robin asked as a hollow appeared behind her.

"Robin, behind you!" Nami shouted. Robin turned around and saw the creature. Sanji was about step in and save her but in a blink of an eye; Ichigo appeared and cut the monster in half.

"What was that?" Usopp asked.

"That was a hollow." Ichigo said.

"A hollow?" Nami said. "What's that?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, more of them are coming. More or likely, they're after you." And more hollows appeared around the area.

"There are more of them?!" Usopp said scared.

"Why are they after us?!" Nami asked scared.

"Don't worry Nami, Robin, I'll protect you." Sanji declared.

"What about me?!" Usopp shouted.

Sanji looked at Usopp irritated and said, "What about you?" Ichigo sighed and toward the hollows, cutting them down and killing them.

In Uryu and Chad's side, the two were taking care of the hollows with no problems. "That's the last of them." Uryu said as the last hollow was destroyed.

"Yeah, let's see if we could catch up with Orihime." Chad said. Uryu nodded as the two started to find their friend.

At the Sunny, a strange roar was heard. Zoro narrowed his eye and grabbed one of his swords.

"Um, Zoro…" Chopper was cut off by Zoro.

"Not now, Chopper. Something's coming this way." Then hollows began to appear and head towards their location.

Franky and Brook exited and walked towards Zoro and Chopper. "What's going on out here?" Franky asked. "We heard a scream." Franky and Brook saw the hollows coming towards the Sunny.

"What are those things?!" Brook said scared.

"Who cares?!" Franky shouted as he gets ready to fight. "They're targeting the Sunny!" Brook and Chopper prepare themselves to fight as well then Rukia appeared on top of the mass. Zoro sensed Rukia's presence with his haki and turned his attention to her.

"Hey, who are you?" Zoro asked in a defensive position.

To be continued…

* * *

**That's Chapter 4. There's a poll on my profile dealing with The Strawhats vs. Arrancars story. Polls close tomorrow. Later.**


End file.
